Totally Mystery: Rise of the X-Clones
by SMARTAgentKC
Summary: Martin, the Spies and others of both agencies continue their investigation into the Lightning Thief/Bandit of the Storm and are also looking into what Mr. X was up to with funding illegal research into the fundamentals of life. What they have uncovered is recorded into reports that have been compiled into this story. Rated T for Teen
1. Case File 1: Promotion at Bev High

Totally Mystery: Rise of the X-Clones

Case Report #1

Written by: Martin Mystery

Date: 5/20 Time: 8:00am

About three days have passed since the development of the X research team (yes I know the name is corny but accurate, I'll explain in a moment). Living in a house with other agents is interesting. I observe habits and other things of people living in the house and having the portal system allows the entire team to interact while still being able to keep their own places (The Spies Penthouse in Malibu, Diana and Serenity's Apartment in Los Angeles) and more often than not the group gets together for a massive home cooked meal done by Saito to be able chit chat and talk about the simple things in life. I'm actually surprised to learn a few things about people I didn't know before. Saito is a skilled cook and is able to create tasty Asian Style Food along with many western classics, Saleme has skills in Video Games that rival mine and Alex's, and Barry is able to keep track of needs for the house and is able to divide up house chores and other duties and so far we haven't had any conflicts in home life. Mission Wise, Saleme has created his magic sensor grid that extends around the Greater Los Angeles Area and doing research into the Lightning Thief. Saito, Diana and Barry are going over the various documents we've collected from the companies funded by Mr. X. Serenity is still working on decoding the flash drive. She's managed to decode another image file of DNA this one containing a large X like graphic on the bottom right corner, I guess to mark it as research for Mr. X but without any reference material or reports we don't know what exactly Ankoku found or have developed. As for the spies and I, we are about to head off to Beverly Hills High. We've been notified that Dusk is going to make a surprise appearance at Bev High during their assembly period and announce who is going to win the grand prize of being able to experience Band Life. I somewhat looking forward to meeting the band and seeing if Jin is anything like how Detective Moser described him as a humble and generous rock star or if he's just a mischievous thief playing the crowd to make people like him while he goes around in secret stealing things for the thrill of it. Anyways the girls and I are to be at Bev High at 9am for setup and I can't help but think that something critical is going to happen at the school.  
~~~

Martin and the Spies entered into the Bev High school swim gym which was being setup for the assembly. The Principal of African Descent Mr. Paysinger who was wearing a business outfit along with a white skinned man with blond hair wearing what appeared to be a Bartender Vest were observing things coming together

Alex hummed then pointed "hey there's Mr. Paysinger." She ran over "Mr. Paysinger!"

Paysinger looked and turned slightly surprised "Alexandra Vasquez?"

Alex smiled "how are you Principal?

Paysinger said "I'm doing alright." He turned confused "what are you doing at Bev High, you graduated 3 years ago."

Alex said "I heard rumors Bev High was hosting a popular band today so I came with some familiar faces on an assignment."

Clover came up followed by Sam and Martin

Paysinger looked at both girls "Samantha Sampson, and Clover Ewing," He muttered then gained an 'I should have figured' smile as he shook his head. "What is this attack of the alumni?"

Both girls smiled and Sam said "no Mr. Paysinger, just a trio of college girls trying to earn some extra cash," She looked at Martin "we're teamed up with Martin Mystery, a freelancing photographer and cameraman to get footage of that surprise you've come up with."

"Ah… you four must be the ones Mr. Lewis sent." The bartender male stated calmly

Paysinger turned to the man "Oh girls this is the Manager of Dusk, Keith Grimm. He's actually the one making all this happen"

Keith gave a bow of his head "Pleasure." He stated evenly "I trust you are prepared for this morning's events"

Martin said "Sure am Mr. Grimm. Just let us know where we can be and we'll try and catch the best angles without being to in the way although we're wondering how we're going to be able to catch all the sounds and such."

Keith hummed "We won't have an issue with sound," He stated "I have sound people already making a setup and we'll be able to record the atmosphere and have those who are talking not have the crowd noises blend with their own vocal tracks for easy editing."

Clover said "almost sounds like you've done this before."

Keith hummed "live 'unscheduled' performances have been Jin's thing on this tour." He stated "So we are prepared for them." He looked around carefully "as for the best angles," He pointed to a position that was opposite from where the group had entered "I would say stick to the south side of this gym on the west side." He then pointed to where the group had come in "Although a camera on the north east side at a downward angle would be a good angle as well. The raffle spinning and drawing is going to be towards the west side and Jin is most likely going to be entering from the north east side so if your focus is on him then start from North east and head to the South West."

Martin hummed "most likely be easier if we have more than one camera running. Alex in a bit grab the spare hand camcorders and place yourself over by where we came in maybe on top row of the bleachers. I'll have the main camera setup by where Mr. Grimm pointed out. Sam, you and Clover take the south side east and center"

"Roger!" Alex chirped

Clover nodded "We'll get the best footage possible."

Sam said "and make sure to edit it properly as well."

Keith gave a small smile "I do trust you all will do your best."

Within about ten minutes the group had bought in their equipment and a digital camcorder was setup on a tripod and everything seemed to be coming together for the assembly which would be in about 25 minutes. However the star of the show was nowhere to be seen.

Martin hummed as everything was setup but he had yet to see any of the band members of Dusk "so Mr. Grimm where is the band by the way."

"Most of the time the band stays at the hotel as Jin is the main star so he's the one who does the band promotion." Keith replied then looked around and hummed "and as for Jin, he said he was going to go the restroom but that was about fifteen minutes ago," He turned suspicious "give me a moment." He pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button "Keith to Jin, everything alright." He stated as if he was talking into a walkie-talkie

There was silence on the other end.

Keith exhaled then pressed the button again "Ignoring my pages will not make them stop Jin, talk to me."

A beep was heard "eh sorry about that Keith, I was just uh washing my hands." It was clear he was lying. You could hear music in the background along with other coffee shop noises, Jin was not in the restroom.

Keith heard right though it "hopefully you did that before you broke into some food." He muttered then exhaled "Jin, what did I tell you about sneaking off without my permission?"

"Don't do it?" Jin answered

Keith said "indeed, now I know you were not in the best of moods this morning but that is no excuse for rebellious behavior"

"But Keith" Jin whined "you wouldn't allow me to get a decent breakfast this morning before we left the hotel, I was hungry."

"It is not my fault you did not get up this morning." Keith countered "I allowed you to get a muffin and fruit juice before we took off but you decided against it."

"I wanted something with a little meat in it." Jin grumbled "but you wouldn't stop anywhere."

"We had a scheduled event and we needed to do check in and setup." Keith stated "Where are you? The event starts in 20 minutes."

"Starbucks about a quarter mile west of the school." Jin replied "don't worry I'll be there in ten minutes. I've got Speed with me."

"You and that motorcycle of yours." Keith muttered "We will talk later." He hung up, put away his phone then rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "Some days, I worry about my charge." Keith told Martin "I tell him it is dangerous to go wandering off without telling me but he does so anyhow."

Martin laughed "what is he sixteen?"

Keith hummed as he nodded "He'll be turning eighteen mid-June." He answered "and I know that's close enough for him to be able to be on his own but I promised his mother that I would watch over him as his manager should something happen to her." He sighed "and I have been keeping that promise ever since the accident."

Martin turned confused "huh?"

Keith exhaled "Jin's mother died when the two were in a terrible car accident two years ago. A driver under the influence of alcohol with illegal drugs ran a red light and totaled their vehicle."

Martin blinked in shock "Wow, Jin's lucky he survived."

Keith hummed "it was not his time, I guess. Anyway do not mention to Jin I told you about the accident. He is sensitive on that subject and this throws me off as I was hoping for you to talk before the assembly but that is not going to be possible."

Martin said "no worries Mr. Grimm. We'll just record the events of the assembly and most likely do an introduction clip afterwards."

Keith nodded "sounds like a plan." He stated then his phone started ringing "if you will excuse me, I have to take this." He walked off

"No problem." Martin replied then hummed as he looked around "we are ready."


	2. Promotion at Bev High Part 2

About twenty minutes later students of Beverly Hills High started filing into the gym. Martin and the girls were recording the students that were coming in. Various cliques, and other groups sat together and were talking about typical things that students talk about. The chaos of the people getting the good seats along with the excitement of the students made it hard for them to lock onto specific conversations but you could tell that everyone was excited about something.

From Alex spot from top level of one of the designated stairs of the bleachers where everyone is supposed to keep clear so that people could walk up and down them to get to different rows. She could see quite a bit including Clover getting hit on by several males however Alex would receive her own attention when a group of girls made their way into the stands.

A group of four girls walked past Alex as they went to sit down. Three of them didn't seem to care that there was cameras however the fourth, a sunny blond haired girl with green eyes looked at Alex and smiled "so catching anything good?" She asked

Alex hummed as the turned the camera to her "yeah. I'm getting a lot of good footage of students for our documentary. It's about as chaotic as when I used to go here."

"Yep but I bet you're here to catch Jin on camera." The girl stated

Alex faked confusion "huh? Catch who?"

The girl giggled "Jin Lin Thi of Dusk, he and his band are in LA for their tour and I've heard from a good source that Jin Lin Thi is going to make an appearance at Bev High for band promotion."

"For the report could you state your name and the name of your source?" Alex prompted

The girl smiled "My name is Emily Parke," She answered "and my source…" She turned to her friends "is my best friend Rebecca White." She reached over and tapped a girl next to her "Rebe"

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes wearing glasses turned her attention to Emily "what Emi?"

Emily pointed at the camera said "tell the camera about your inside scoop."

Rebecca looked at the camera with surprise then turned shy as she realized as she was being recorded "well I uh ran into Jin Lin Thi and his Manager when I was picking up my dad from work at Beverly Hills Hotel. A conversion with them stated that Jin was going to be visiting Bev High."

"Is that so?" Alex stated "and how many people did you tell this to?"

Rebecca blushed, "I told my friends and I may have posted it on Twitter and Facebook." She admitted, "With Jin's permission of course." She quickly added.

Emily giggled at Rebecca's blushing and statement "Rebe is a big fan of Dusk and Jin Lin Thi. You should have seen her disappointment when the hoax about the raffle was announced a few days ago."

"What Hoax?" Alex asked.

Rebecca hummed "Bev High started a charity raffle to raise money for the food banks in Los Angeles." She explained "for every donation, a person was allowed to put their name into a raffle for prizes, most of which being tickets to Dusk to Dawn Los Angeles at the Greek Theater however the grand prize was supposed to be able to hang out with Dusk and experience band life with them." She hummed "I knew it sounded too good to be true but out of support for the cause I donated money and got my name into the raffle."

Emily said "pretty much everyone who's into Dusk put their money into the raffle and the raffle box is over there by Mr. Paysinger." She looked in that direction. "And Rebe isn't that Jin's Manager over there next to him. You said his outfit makes him look like he's a professional bartender."

Alex turned the camera to the front area as Rebe looked and Mr. Paysinger and Mr. Grimm were near the raffle box.

Rebecca nodded and said "yes that's him, that's Mr. Grimm. I guess he's going to be doing pulls for the raffle."

"Students, may I have your attention please." Paysinger stated into a microphone

"Quiet Down!" A burly male voice shouted without a microphone

"Oh looks like the assembly is starting." Alex stated

"Yep, Mr. Holt always has that boom of a voice that lets you know to be quiet." Emily stated

The students became quiet as attention was given to Mr. Paysinger.

"Thank you." Paysinger stated "Now I am sure you all are aware that in the past couple of days a popular rock band has come into Los Angeles and is going to be making appearances for band promotion and other events including a full concert on the first Saturday of June. So you all don't have to worry about it affecting Final's Week and you can concentrate on studying for them then when you pass you can reward yourself with going to a rock concert. Speaking of such," He turned to Keith "I have the pleasure of introducing the manager of Dusk, Keith Grimm. Please welcome him to our school"

Keith gave a bow of his head as the students clapped.

"We have him to thank as not only is he providing the prizes for the raffle but he has arranged for a special performance by Jin Lin Thi which will start as soon as he gets here right Mr. Grimm."

Keith exhaled loudly "one moment." He pulled out his cell phone and clicked it. A click was heard as it synced to the sound system and he said "Jin where are you?"

"Hanging just outside the Swim Gym, I'm waiting for the right moment to surprise everyone during the assembly." Jin replied

The crowd started making noises

Keith sighed, "They already know you are here Jin. Just come on in"

"Wha?!" Jin stated in surprise "they know I'm here?"

"Yes." Keith said calmly "now get in here."

"Man so much for that plan," Jin whined, "oh well, Sound people play Band Promo Jingle and bring me in"

Dusk Band Promo Jingle (Title Demo Sonic Generations)

The sound people played the band's promotional jingle as a blue haired teen ran into the gym from the left south door looked around then darted to the center of the left side and made a sharp turn to run down the length of the gym and he turned as he raised his hands into the air as the crowd shouted "Dusk Rocks!" Then went wild with cheers and whistles

Jin made it to the front then at the end of the jingle he made a sweeping bow. "Thank you very much Bev High." He called out as he came up from his bow "you all rock as well." He turned to Mr. Paysinger "Mr. Paysinger, I thank you sir for allowing me onto your school. It is an honor to be here"

Paysinger smiled "We are glad you decided to take some time out of your busy schedule to come to Bev High."

Jin became causal and said "ah my schedule isn't that busy, just a few events here and there, most of the time I spend it chilling in my hotel room."

"Working your studies I hope." Keith butted in

Jin gave his manager a smile "of course Keith, I don't want you to go monitor mode on me." He turned his face towards the main audience then leaned forward with his hand covering the side of his face as if he's sharing a secret "seriously I don't want him to, he's a real stern tutor with a ruler in his hand." He shook in fright as he made a face

The audience laughed

"Displeasure aside Jin," Keith stated, "finishing your high school education is your most critical thing right now. That is why we decided to come about a week early to Los Angeles so that you can spend some time finishing it."

Jin looked at his manager with a confused face "don't I get to the end of the tour per our deal."

Keith nodded slightly "indeed." He answered "however should you complete it earlier you may be able to spend more time on that project we planned."

Jin nodded and wagged his finger slightly as if he was remembering something "oh right the project." He muttered "I would love to get as much time on it as possible." He hummed in thought

Paysinger hummed in interest. "What project?"

Jin turned attentive and said "oh well, if you all take a good look around, you'll see there a few cameras recording everyone including me. Everyone please say hello to the people that going to be following me for the last leg of my tour, Martin Mystery…" He pointed to Martin

"What's up?" Martin shouted as he threw a peace sign

"Alexandra Vasquez."

"Hi!" Alex called out as she waved

"Samantha Sampson"

"Hello." Sam answered

"And Clover Ewing."

"Hey" Clover called in an alluring tone as she posed which earned her a few wolf whistles

"Together they'll going to be documenting what happens on my tour and they're going to be asking me some questions that I know a lot of my fans would love to hear the answer to." Jin stated "and we'll most likely be doing some airtime in local hang spots so if you spot us, you may be able to get your question on record and answered by yours truly." He pointed at himself then said as he looked towards the raffle box "and speaking of spotting something, I couldn't help but notice this raffle box here, what the story behind it Mr. Paysinger."

Paysinger hummed "well Jin, the school started up a donation to support the local food banks in Los Angeles and for every donation a student got their name in a raffle for tickets to your concert on the sixth of June. Five Students will get two tickets each for a total of ten tickets."

Jin hummed "nice cause, nice prizes." He stated "allow me to donate to the cause. I'll pledge 50% of the main concerts ticket sales to the donation and I'll see about chipping in some of my own cash. Food is one of the basics of life and no one should go without the basics that's just wrong."

Paysinger smiled "your donation is welcomed Jin. I'm glad to have you donate."

Jin said "and uh don't worry about paying for those tickets, I'll cover them as well."

Paysinger chuckled "your manager already took care of that."

Jin glared at his manager "darn it Keith, stop reading my mind"

Keith chuckled as he fanned out Front Area passes "perhaps at this time we should start pulling names for these tickets."

Jin hummed as he nodded "alright boys and girls. I'm going to reach into this box and pull out names, I will read them off after I pull them so come on down to claim your prize from Keith and get a pic with me. Sound people put on Into the Wind for some good background music

Into the Wind started playing as Jin reached into the box and wiggled his arm around as if he was mixing the contents inside.

He pulled out a name "Maya Sarafian!"

A group in the sophomore class cheered followed by clapping of the others students and a Hispanic Girl came out of the audience and went over to Jin and posed with him with an embrace as Jin grinned with the grin of someone who loves the attention of females and a photo was taken. She then received her tickets from Keith and returned back to where she had been sitting.

Jin reached into the box and pulled out another name "John Tasley."

"Yeah!" A white skinned male from the freshman class shouted as he came over to Jin

Jin traded a fist pound with John and both posed for the camera with Jin's doing a finger salute and John doing a thumbs up. John received his tickets and went back to the freshman class.

Jin reached in and pulled out another name "Promise Tamerral."

A group of girls in the Junior Class cheered as a black girl stood up with a huge smile and she ran over to Jin with the intent to glomp him

Jin yelped and shielded himself as he was glomped by the girl "hey Jin." Promise purred "thanks for picking me."

"Don't mention it," Jin replied "smile for the camera huh." He pointed to the camera

Both turned and smiled but then Promise stole a kiss on Jin's cheek which made him go "whoa!"

The camera caught this moment perfectly

Promise laughed as she went over to Keith to get her tickets

Jin checked his cheek's temperature and he made a steam hissing noise "whoo…" He waved his fingers as if they just got burned, "Promise, girl, watch it with those lips huh, you can make a boy's temperature rise."

"Indeed Miss Tamerral," Paysinger stated sternly "mind your PDAs"

"Okay," Promise replied then received her tickets and went back to where she had been sitting

Jin reached into the box for the next name "Blake Packerman" He called

The crowd cheered but no one responded to the name.

Keith signaled for the music to be lowered and the music was lowered

"Blake Packerman?" Jin called

A girl in the front row of the senior section looked then tapped a white guy with glasses that was writing stuff in a notebook. "Blake!"

"What?" Blake said as he looked up from his notebook.

"You won." The girl stated then stood up "he's over here!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Blake stated as the crowd cheered.

"Come on down Blake Packerman, you just got yourself two tickets to Dusk to Dawn Los Angeles" Jin called. The music went back to normal volume

"Whoa!" Blake stated then got up quickly nearly losing his balance and glasses. He managed to recover then went over to Jin. "Sorry, I was writing notes for class."

"No worries." Jin replied "just smile for the camera, get your tickets and you can get back to work."

"Thanks, uh it's great to meet you, Jin."

"Likewise," Jin replied then both smiled for the camera.

Blake received his tickets and then went back to his seat.

Jin reached into the box for the final name "Lyle Reso!"

"Ah Yeah!" A tan skinned senior who was built like a defensive football player shouted as he stood up. He received a football and he went down the stairs and posed then went over to Jin with a massive grin on his face "Jin!" He shouted.

Jin made a yell of surprise made a wide-eyed fearful face like he was about to be bowled over by a football player.

Lyle stopped and held out the football "Dude, Jin can you sign this man?"

Jin recovered from his fright then looked at his manager "Keith, Marker!"

Keith pulled out a permanent marker and threw it to Jin who caught it. He wrote his name in three lines then signed his band name, Dusk.

"Oh thank you man, thank you," Lyle stated "you don't know what this means to me. My girl and I are huge fans as are the rest of the team"

Jin said "what's the Team Name?"

"Normans, Champions of Bev High."

Jin hummed "alright together now." Both posed like team players and shouted "Normans Rock!"

"Dusk Rocks!" A shout of other males in the group replied then the school cheered and whistled.

Jin then started singing the last part of the song as Lyle received his tickets and went back to his seat and his teammates and others were patting him on the back.

Jin posed at the song's end earning a loud cheer from everyone

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Title Demo is performed by Jun Senoue and is licensed by Sega  
Into the Wind is performed by Crush 40 and is owned by them


	3. Promotion at Bev High Part 3

Paysinger hummed "congratulation to everyone who won tickets to see Dusk in concert. However Mr. Grimm would like to announce an even bigger prize."

Jin hummed in confusion "bigger prize Keith?"

Keith hummed "indeed, I heard that someone sparked a rumor that encouraged donations by saying that a prize of being a part of Dusk and experiencing Band Life with them was going to be the grand prize of the raffle."

Jin flinched slightly "whoa as much as I like to honor that prize uh that's really pushing it, I mean I'm cool with having someone with me as we can do the project together but uh." He turned to Paysinger "Mr. Paysinger didn't you mention something about Finals in the next week or so. That's the big test to say whether you pass or fail a course right."

Paysinger hummed as he nodded "pretty much, that is why I made sure that the rumor was put to rest. District rules state the school cannot authorize any prizes that disrupt the curriculum of study and such a prize would disrupt Finals Week so it's not allowed. We should be thankful that you even did this for us."

Jin said "I'm happy to do it for my fans."

Keith hummed "nevertheless, I feel that a companion alongside Jin while he does this project will help him that is why I'm going to make it a special non-school related prize. The student's name I pull will have the option of spending the first three weeks of summer vacation from June 1st to June 19th as a member of Dusk, He or she won't have to have knowledge of an instrument or anything but he or she will be following a strict schedule of events that I have planned out for the remaining weeks of the tour and they will experience the full experience."

"Whoa really Keith," Jin looked at his manager in shock "the full experience?"

Keith hummed "yes,"

Jin whistled "whoa," He looked at the audience with a serious face "Everyone, let me be clear, my manager can pack a schedule almost to bursting and force it to be followed, which means sometimes we're going to be moving at the speed of sound going from event to event, with no breaks and maybe not even a decent meal, As it was I barely managed to get a breakfast sandwich at Starbucks because I overslept this morning and had to be here for this assembly. So if you all don't mind taking everything band life throws at you give me a shout and we'll pull one last ticket."

The crowd cheered

Jin hummed "alright Keith, let's give it to them, the winner of the band experience with Dusk goes to…"

Keith pulled out a name then looked at it "Rebecca White!"

Jin turned surprised "Rebe?!"

"Rebe!" Emily and other girls near Alex cheered as Alex turned her camera back onto the girl she had interviewed

Rebecca stood up the expression on her face was one of shock. Alex catching every moment

Jin recovered from his shock "Sound people, my theme go!"

Jin's Theme, Watch me Fly, started playing as Jin started walking over to the section where Rebecca was as he was playing on an air guitar like he was playing for real and then singing

**Well, I've been wondering 'bout who I am **  
**And just how far I'd drive to see the end **  
**I started from, when I believe I've won **  
**And as the sweat rolls down my face **  
**I put my heart into this place of mine **  
**Go back in time, to see what I'm living in **

He turned to face Rebe as if he was singing to her

**My will, (my will) my way (my way) **  
**My fear (my fear) fades away **

He signals her to come down to him

**With wings I fly high **  
**Watch me fly **

Rebecca comes down to where Jin is followed by Alex who was determined to get this footage  
Jin let the song continue to play as he talked with Rebecca

**It's just my wild heart moving in **  
**It's just my will to live the win you know **  
** I need it so, life's when the race begins **  
** And all the years I've wondered why **  
** I've stared at speed with open eyes you see **  
** It lives in me, now, that's what sets me free**

"Rebecca" He stated "what are the odds, the girl I meet at her dad's work because she's giving him a lift home becomes the one person who gets to experience everything a fan like you and many others could ever want. Honestly I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Me too, I'm shocked." Rebecca stated "first your manager revealing that you are doing this documentary project that allows people to see into your life while touring and then this. I don't know what to say."

"I won't force you to say yes as I know you have your own life and your own style." Jin stated "but I would be greatly honored to have you at my side while on this last leg of my tour. It's been a long while since I've felt this way about someone and well it feels good."

Rebecca smiled "I know, and I will accept being at your side Jin." She replied "Let me experience this with you and maybe I can learn how to see what life is like from all angles not just the ones I want to see."

Jin smiled "I'll do my best to give you the best experience possible. How about we start by singing together, you know the words right."

Rebecca nodded

Jin started the chorus "My will."

Rebecca echoed it "My will."

"My way." Jin continued

"My Way." Rebecca echoed

"My fear." Jin continued

"My fear…" Rebe echoed

"Fades away." Both sang

"With wings," Jin sang

"With wings." Rebecca echoed

"We fly high." Jin sang changing the pronoun to include Rebecca in the song.

"Watch us Fly." Both sang which earned them a massive cheer from the students

Jin sighed then said "this is going to be awesome."

"Yeah." Rebecca replied

Jin smiled "catch you later huh? Good Luck on your Finals, don't fail on my account"

Rebecca nodded "I won't" She replied then turned to head back to her friends who were cheering her and being excited for her.

Jin smiled then continued his song

**I keep this fire **  
** Burning inside me **  
** The thrill of desire **  
** Coming over, over me**

Jin walked back to the front while playing an air guitar and then turning so that everyone could see him sing

**Now I believe whether near or far **  
** The road is windy there where you are **  
** Try to take the curve **  
** Next turn, another learned **  
** And so I finally see my way **  
** Straight and true pass yesterday, my friend **  
** I've waited for **  
** The thrill, the chase forever more **  
** Watch me fly**

The last line of the song being sung by everyone in the school followed by cheering and whistling and at the end of the song Jin posed with a bow and all the students went wild.

Case Report #1 Supplemental (Written by Martin Mystery)

The assembly was a blast. Not only did Jin have a fun time pulling names for tickets to see his concert but he's also given someone the chance to see what life is like for the band but now doubts are starting to form in my mind. Is the Lightning Thief really a member of Dusk? If so exposure like what Mr. Grimm has authorized is going to make it extremely difficult for the Lightning Thief to do anything without someone knowing about it. I'm going to make sure to keep at least one of us on Jin during this time because out of all the band members he's the one who would get hurt the worst if somehow the Lightning Thief was exposed as one of his band members. I may talk to him about the Lightning Thief if only to tell him that his band being used as a distraction while a thief is causing massive chaos in several of the big cities he visited. I won't go into full detail but I'm figuring someone like Jin would put some effort into being watchful for a thief that seems to take a break from crime whenever Jin's performing at one of his concerts which could mean the Lightning Thief also manages to snag a seat for him to attend the show. Well we got nearly three weeks until the show and we got a valid excuse to be hanging around Jin. So if he does anything suspicious we'll know about it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Watch Me Fly is also performed by Crush 40 and is owned by them


	4. Case File 2: Attack at the Center

Case Report #2

Written by: Diana Lombard

Date: 5/20 Time: 2pm

Reference: Attack at the Demon Containment Facility

Normally I find it hard to write these case reports because I'm trying to remember everything that happens on a case while also coping with being in the middle of having nearly everything possible being thrown at me but with Saito down for the count, Saleme having hit the bottle to drown his sorrows on being unable to stop the demons, Barry making sure Saleme doesn't go off the deep end and Serenity burying herself in computer work to get away from reality, I guess it's left to me to write this report. If you are wondering what happened to cause our team to be so shook up well let me recount the events that happened. With Martin and the spies having left at 8am for an undercover mission, it prevented MOM from calling upon them to deal with a Level 1 emergency at 9am. The emergency, a jailbreak slash attack at the Demon Containment Facility and it was up to all of us to help on the front lines.

Diana was sitting at the dining room table with Barry and Saito looking over reports, Serenity was on her laptop in the living room and Saleme was in his room doing magic research.

The TV started beeping an incoming transmission from Woohp.

Serenity looked up and hit a button on the remote to answer the call

Jerry appeared on the screen. He had a calm but serious demeanor

Serenity smiled "Good Morning Jerry."

Jerry hummed "Good Morning Serenity, I need you to summon the team to the living room there's an emergency going on and we need your help.

Serenity hummed and turned around "Diana! Barry! Saleme! Saito!" She called "Jerry on the line it's an emergency!"

Barry said "I'll get Saleme!" He ran to the stairs "Saleme!" He called out "Emergency get down to the Living Room!"

"Coming!" Saleme replied

Diana came into the Living Room with Saito "What's going on Jerry?" She asked

Jerry hummed "I've just received a report from MOM, it seems there's something happening at the Demon Containment Facility of the Centers. Some sort of internal containment breach. She needs someone with computer skills to be able to reset the system. She's requested Miss Serenity in particular but since you all are capable Agents, I'm thinking it is best to send all of you."

Saito hummed as he nodded

Diana hummed "you're right Jerry it is best that all of us go. Not only to make sure nothing will happen to Serenity while she does the resetting, but if we got a lot of demons on the loose we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Should we call Martin, Alex, Sam and Clover? I'm sure they would be willing to help" Serenity asked

Jerry hummed as he shook his head "they are on an undercover mission and we can't risk breaking their cover so they are not available."

"We don't need them anyhow." Saleme called out "we got the best demon busting team here. Barry and I have put more demon in containment combined then Martin and his team has done" He came over with Barry then looked at Diana with slight embarrassment "uh not to brag Diana but…"

Diana exhaled "I know, mages, witches, and warlocks are more equipped for going against demons then humans because of your magical abilities."

"Yep!" Saleme replied "we got the skills."

Barry smirked slightly at Saleme's statement "ego aside Jerry, Saleme states a fact that he and I have put away a lot of demons, his grimoire is filled with counter magic against all the demons we put away."

Saleme nodded "just let me at them!" He cheered

"Very well." Jerry stated "prepares yourselves, because I have the feeling you're going in hot. Let me know you are ready

Serenity hummed "Jerry send me my Barrier Locket, and my power case for my laptop."

Both items appeared on the table. The barrier locket looking like a locket on a charm bracelet and the Power Case looking like a special case for a laptop

Serenity packed up her laptop into the case and put the locket onto her left wrist.

Saleme pointed towards the stairs "Book of Spells hear my call, come down to me bouncing like a ball."

Serenity looked at Saleme weirdly "like a ball?" She asked in confusion

Something made bumping noises as a large hardcover book literally bounced down the stairs like a ball and bounced over to Saleme and landed in his arms.

Diana and Saito looked at Saleme with weird looks

Saleme grinned sheepishly "it was the best summoning spell I could come up with for my book." He admitted

Diana hummed "and I complain about my brother being immature..." She muttered as she pulled out a U-watch

Barry turned confused "only a U-watch?"

Diana hummed "Martin has the X-Watch. MOM gave me a U-watch after we split up the team"

Barry smirked "well" He pulled out an X-Watch "At least we got one X-watch on the team so we'll have something to fight with."

Saito hummed "I will also be able to fight." He went to a closet and got out a case. He sat it down then opened it revealing a sheathed Katana with several symbols on it

Saleme blinked "is that a…"

Saito hummed as he nodded "A demon's bane Katana, given to those who hunt demons. It's been in my family for generations"

Serenity hummed in confusion "I thought your family was…"

Saito looked at Serenity with a serious glare

Serenity turned solemn "forgive me Saito-san."

Saito hummed "you are forgiven Serenity." He stated then looked at Saleme "with this any demon that crosses my path will be vanquished."

Saleme said "awesome."

Barry hummed "Jerry we're ready for the mission."

"Good Luck!" Jerry replied as a portal opened on the TV

"Yahoo!" Saleme called out as he jumped through

Barry chuckled then jumped through

Saito said "let us go."

Diana hummed and nodded

Serenity hummed "Yes."

The three of them jumped through

Serenity, Diana and Saito exited out of a portal into a dimly lit hallway near a sealed door. It was quiet

Barry and Saleme were ahead of them by a few feet

Barry looked at the other three said "somebody must be messing with the Center's power system." He stated smoothly "The lights are all on emergency backups which mean the power's out and the containments fields aren't working."

Serenity hummed "that sounds like it's a bad thing."

Barry nodded "it is. Without the containment fields it means that the demons can get out of their holding cells"

"It also means that the demons have access to their powers because the fields also suppress them." Saleme stated "I don't remember what demons are in this sector exactly but I'm pretty sure it's just the low level demons that are thrown in containment as the high level demons that cause serious trouble are vanquished

Saito hummed as he looked at the door behind them "does anyone know what's beyond this door."

Diana pulled out the U-watch and opened a map and checked something "that door leads to the rest of the Center should an emergency in the containment area occur it's designed to lock and seal itself to keep the demons inside the area but it also prevents agents from getting in without using portals and if we use portals around demons they may use them to escape. The entire area can't be escaped from using any known magic or ability including teleportation."

Saleme snickered "I like to see the Lightning Thief sneak out of here."

"Oh I can come and go just fine." A male voice muttered from behind them "like you said the only way in and out of this place is by using portals."

The group flinched and turned slowly to look behind them

Behind them exiting out of his own portal was Bolt the Lightning Thief.

Saleme yelped then pointed his palm out like he was going to use Cryokinesis "Freeze right there Lightning Thief."

Bolt stopped just outside of the portal and it closed. He calmly put up his hands in a surrendering fashion with a serious expression "easy frosty," He stated "unless you want a bunch of angry demons showing up, I suggest you watch what spells you cast."

Saleme growled as the temperature dropped slightly "Frosty?" He muttered in anger at the nickname

"Saleme, stop." Barry stated quickly "as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. Demons can sense magical and elemental surges so anything you cast or if you use Ice Powers. It will tip them off and we don't want that right this second."

Saleme growled "that means I can't use my magic against the Lightning Thief."

Bolt said "pretty much yeah, but listen I'm on your guy's side, I'm here to help."

"Help?" Saleme stated in displeasure "we don't need your help Lightning Thief."

"Saleme-san" Serenity whined "don't be rude."

Saleme said "what, he's our enemy and the main target in our case. He's obviously here to take something from the center while we're dealing with the demons"

Bolt groaned as he face-palmed himself

Serenity moaned "it doesn't mean you have to be outright rude to him." She turned to Bolt "forgive my team member Bolt-San" She stated and bowed

Bolt dismissed it with a wave of his hand "ah it alright, he's not the first hostile mage I've crossed paths with. The entire race seems to be against me even now and I'm not fully sure why. I know I did piss a few mages off a long time ago but that seriously a long time to hold a grudge."

Saleme scoffed "I don't know about past history but I'm displeased about your elemental daggers."

Bolt turned surprised "what these?" He asked as he pulled out a pair of daggers one with gold colored marks along the blade and hilt and the other with silver marks along the blade and hilt. "Oh a very close friend enchanted them for me." He stated evenly "I didn't steal them"

Saleme scoffed again "I doubt that." He stated

"It's the truth." Bolt replied "About I want to say 980 years ago, a close friend of mine used her powers over the elements to enchant my blades infusing them with two elements I was fond of, giving me access to the elements of Wind and Thunder." He explained "As long as I kept my promise to her, the blades would keep helping me for as long as I lived."

Saleme maintained his displeasured face "and what promise was that."

Bolt hummed as he turned hesitant "well that's kinda personal."

Saleme glared at him "you want me off your back about those daggers you tell me what that promise was."

Bolt growled as Saleme was prying into personal information "It was to be at her side as a lover until death do us part, AKA I married her."

Saleme recoiled in shock "you and an elemental mage were married that's impossible, a mage cannot marry a normal human. It's against the code of mages."

Bolt rolled his eyes "well it's against my own rules to lock someone up and force them to marry another when she doesn't love him. Because she was a childhood friend and I cared about what happened to her, I used my thief skills to get to her and she used her elemental powers on my blades to get us out. The first unofficial caper of the bandit of the storm was to steal the would-be bride, gown and all, of a stuck up prick who had plans to force himself upon her on their wedding night."

Saleme grunted "and that's why it's not recorded in mage history because no one wants to write that a human thief stole the would-be bride of what I'm guessing was one of the high level mage families."

Bolt grinned "Bingo and even if they did write it with their own spin, I would make sure that the story would be written as true as possible and that mage family would have egg on their faces"

Saleme growled "I'm gaining another reason to dislike you Bolt. You think you're unstoppable"

Bolt grinned "no one has stopped me yet either by circumstance or inability too"

Saleme growled "I'm going too maybe not now but I will stop you Bolt."

Bolt rolled his eyes "did he not get my message to the Center?"

Diana exhaled "we've tried to tell him that you aren't the primary focus but he has been assigned as a magic expert and he's focusing on the magic aspects which appear to be all about you."

Bolt exhaled "I don't mind being researched but if you use that information to capture me or disrupt my mission, there's going to be big problems."

Serenity said "you're investigating Mr. X as well right Bolt-san."

Bolt said "yep and that's main reason I'm here."

Serenity said "huh but this is the Center Bolt-san, Mr. X doesn't have a connection here."

Bolt hummed in confusion "then why was I told something that happens here is connected to Mr. X."

Barry hummed as he rubbed his forehead "you know Bolt. I had a vision of this area about a couple of days ago and someone like Mr. X was mentioned and it wasn't by you or any of the group who mentioned it. It was triggered when Martin asked me about Mr. X and asked me if I could pick up anything on him."

Saleme looked at Barry "You did get a vision when he said that."

Barry said "it was only a flash, I could briefly hear someone say something about his boss a Mister…" He made a pause like he was muting what he was saying.

Bolt said "A Mister Blank or as some would like to say a Mr. X"

Barry nodded "yeah."

Diana hummed "and you didn't feel like telling us until now."

Barry said "what can I tell people. Everyone who knows me knows that my visions while accurate often don't make sense and if I can't figure them out then why bother telling people."

Saito said "did you see who spoke about his employer."

Barry shook his head "no… I didn't.

Bolt hummed in suspicion "You're an esper right, you get visions of the future."

Barry nodded "yeah and they seem to be accurate but they are only like less than a minute and I can't fully control when and where they happen."

Bolt said "maybe I can trigger a guide echo for you to pick up."

Barry blinked "huh?"

Bolt hummed "one second," he closed his eyes.

Barry gripped his forehead "I'm getting a vision."

"Of what Barry?" Saleme asked

"I'm seeing someone work at the main console…" Barry muttered "It's…" then grunted in confusion "wait that can't be right."

Bolt opened his eyes "You're seeing MOM aren't you."

Barry opened his eyes "yeah, She's here by the main control console. I saw her working on it"

Saleme said "well that's good right? That means she's trying to contain the breach."

Barry said "I don't think so."

"Wait just a second." Diana stated then looked at Bolt "did you just make him see something." She asked

Bolt shook his head slightly "I didn't, but one of my employers did. I pretty much asked for a hint on who is doing this and the hint I received stated that a normally friendly face is the enemy and to be careful whenever a hint is generated by this employer things of the future like images and feelings can be picked up by those who are sensitive to it." He pointed at Barry

Barry said "and I saw MOM working on the main control console but something was wrong"

Diana said "how so?"

Barry said "she wasn't trying to reset the system but instead was searching through files and there was errors on the screen."

Serenity said "did you see what the errors were."

Barry shook his head "not really, I think I saw the word access but she was blocking most of the screen."

Serenity said "Access Denied, It's a common error for encrypted files and computers with security on them without the right codes or hacking skills, you can't get through"

Diana said "MOM should have access to everything in the center unless someone is purposely blocking her or locked her out of the system"

Serenity hummed as she nodded "maybe that's why she needs me and called Jerry"

Saito hummed "but how did she do that, isn't the power in this area down."

Barry blinked "Saito's right, the power is down, communication would be impossible unless."

"Unless she or someone posing as her sent the communication before cutting the power." Bolt concluded

Serenity gasped "I got to call Jerry." She opened up her laptop within the power case and turned it on. She tried to open a communication channel "Jerry, Jerry do you read me."

There was a lot of static and no image could be seen "Seren *ztt*, you *zzt* eaki *ztt up. I *ztt*"

Serenity moaned "no good."

Bolt hummed "here let me give me you a power connection." He pulled out a circular device with a cord and attached it to the hilt of his yellow marked dagger and charged a yellow glow into the dagger causing the device to become active then he attached the cord to a port in the case.

On the screen the connection transferred to the device which was marked signal rod and a loud static sound was heard but then Jerry came on the screen "Serenity are you there." He stated clearly

"Yes Jerry we're here, along with someone else."

Bolt grinned as he held his dagger blade down but in the air like it was an antenna with his left hand and he used his free right hand making a finger salute "Sup Mr. Lewis."

Jerry grunted in shock "The Lightning Thief what are you."

Diana said "he's helping, believe it or not. He has a device that allowing us to communicate with you."

Jerry said "what's wrong with the normal communications channels"

Diana said "the power in the area is down and I'm thinking it's throughout the center."

Jerry said "it is?"

Barry nodded "yes, everything is on emergency backups, Lights, Containments fields, computers, everything

Jerry said "it's worse than I figured. I'll have Martin and the spies sent to you immediately."

Diana said "wait Jerry don't, you can't break their cover. We have enough people here to handle the mission"

Jerry said "are you sure."

Serenity nodded "yes but we have to inform you. We're not going to reset the system as MOM requested."

Jerry said "why not?"

Serenity exhaled "because sir, I don't think she knows we're here."

Jerry said "but that's impossible she called me and I talked with her…" He voice trailed off as he realized something "wait a minute, you said the power in the area is down?"

Serenity nodded "yes, it was nearly impossible for me to create a transmission even with the power case but I got a device powered by Bolt's dagger of electricity boosting the signal."

Bolt said "and it connected…" He looked at the computer and lightly tapped on a few key to check connection status and it pulled up that the main connection was SR Link "to the network I hook up to which is only used if all normal connections are unavailable. You can trust me when I say this connection is secure however."

Jerry said "connections are unavailable that means no one in the center can…"

"Communicate." Barry stated "which means 'MOM'" He held the word MOM to signal that it wasn't exactly MOM "called you before the power went down and the emergency happened."

"Which means she didn't communicate with me at all." Jerry stated "What's your status."

"For the moment clear," Diana replied "we just barely got inside when we encountered the Lightning Thief who used a few of his tricks to give us some warnings that something was seriously wrong here. We're currently inside the containment area, the access doors are sealed, only way in and out is through portals but if we can't even generate enough power to get a transmission through without aid, we can't get a portal on this side open without resetting the system."

"And have you encountered any demons?"

"Not yet." Diana replied "but we're getting the idea they are loose inside the containment area."

"And if I keep using my power connection." Bolt replied "I'm sure they'll get aware of us."

"Alright, you six do what you can to secure the Center. I'll call up some support and we'll try to get to you from this side but be careful, if it becomes too dangerous, find a safe area and stay there."

"Roger!" Everyone replied

"Woohp out." Jerry replied then cut the connection.

Bolt powered down the device then disconnected from the computer. He exhaled "considering the situation, I think its best I work with you all, any objections."

"None here." Diana replied

"No." Saito replied

Saleme growled "alright fine you can help us in exchange you surrender yourself for questioning afterwards."

Bolt chuckled "uh no can do, you can ask me all the questions you want while we're working together but afterwards, sorry I can't stick around."

"Why you got somewhere to be." Barry asked snidely

"Basically." Bolt replied evenly "and if my employer learns that you captured me when I trying to help you guys well let's just say that will use up any free passes you guys have and the next time he won't be so forgiving, aka don't mess with me, I'm one of the good guys really."

"I believe you Bolt-san" Serenity replied "I would be honored if you continue to aid us and I thank you for your aid so far."

Bolt smiled "It was my pleasure, Miss Serenity."

Barry said "alright you can work with us Bolt but either myself or Diana as senior agents here are in charge so you follow our lead"

Bolt said "gotcha."

Saleme huffed

Diana hummed. She pulled up a map and said "The control area is past the containment cells. If the Demons haven't escaped already then they are most likely going to head in that direction

"Let's go." Barry stated "Saleme and I got the front. Saito, Bolt, make sure no one comes up behind us and if we run into trouble with demons you two take Serenity and Diana to the control area."

"Right." Saito replied

"Got it covered." Bolt replied

The Six headed down the hallway


	5. Attack at the Center Part 2

Saito hummed as he ran alongside Bolt "so you're the infamous Bandit of the Storm."

Bolt smiled "Sup, name's Bolt. Who do I have the pleasure of working with?"

Saito hummed "Saito Hajime, Center Researcher." He stated

Bolt said "what's your field."

Saito said "General Chemistry is my main field, but I also work with Biology and Organic Chemistry."

Bolt hummed "good combo of fields," He commented "So you find anything interesting on Mr. X"

"The research that the companies funded by him were working on involves methods for enhancing life." He reported then looked at Bolt seriously "but you already know that don't you."

Bolt said "pretty much, I don't know the full details but whatever he's funding its raising red flags to my employers."

Saito said "you say employers, are you working for several individuals independent of each other?"

Bolt said "you can say that, each one has their own focus however they can work together when need to and I'm pretty much their uh... I want to say Agent but I only get called in on big problems"

Saito hummed "so they rely on you to do things that require serious attention."

Bolt said "pretty much."

Saito hummed "and when you're not on a mission you do what?"

Bolt said "hang loose, chill out,"

Saito said "I see and how long have you been doing this?"

Bolt said "About 900 years, I've been in existence for nearly a thousand years."

Saito hummed "that's a long time to be alive."

Bolt grinned "who says I'm alive?"

Saito hummed "then you're not a mortal."

"I'm an elemental spirit." Bolt stated identifying the type of his existence

"A ghost?" Serenity moaned

Bolt nodded "basically" He replied then smiled at Serenity with a causal smile "are you afraid of ghosts?"

"A little." Serenity replied

"Don't worry Serenity" Saleme stated "I happened to be a licensed ghost buster as well." He glared over his shoulder at Bolt "you try anything Bolt and I'll make sure you're sent to the realm beyond."

Bolt frowned "sheesh frosty, what's your problem, you get up on the wrong side of the iceberg this morning or what?"

"First off don't call me Frosty," Saleme muttered "Second, my problem is that I've spent all these last several nights trying to figure you out and there is nothing in the books on you except that you were a legendary bandit of the storm in the past and there is nothing that says why you are still in existence today."

Bolt exhaled "that because no one is supposed to know I exist." He stated "The only reason the persona Lightning Thief exists is because that's the name the news media gave me and for the most part in the past I've tried to avoid media attention."

"Then why expose your existence now?" Diana asked

"My employers made me do it." Bolt grumbled "they been making me do a lot of things I've been raising questions to."

"Like what?" Serenity asked

"For one that flash drive I gave you Miss Serenity, I could have easily had one of my employers decode that drive and learn what was on it but instead they told me to hand it over to you and have you decode it."

Serenity blinked "you mean you know what's on that flash drive already?"

Bolt shook his head "I don't. Have you made any progress?"

Serenity hummed "a little, I found a pair of images of a section of DNA but I couldn't tell you what those sections of DNA mean."

Bolt hummed "sections of life code…"

Serenity said "and on one of those images was a large X like graphic."

Bolt said "X like graphic?"

Serenity nodded "on the bottom right corner like it was a marking for something"

Bolt hummed "very interesting, as soon as you uncover more let me know."

Serenity nodded "will do." She turned curious "I know this may seem rude of me to ask Bolt but if your employers can decode the flash drive instantly why didn't they do it."

Bolt shrugged his shoulders "honestly I don't know, usually they don't involve mortals to do their work but recently they have decided to involve the Center and Woohp by having me draw attention to myself and having you guys do work that could be done more efficiently if they did it," he paused for a moment and looked Serenity "uh not that I'm saying that you aren't efficient and hardworking Miss Serenity but you do have mortal limits"

Serenity hummed "I understand, your employers are not bound by such limits. For example it seems at least one of your employers has the ability to see things like the future or something that is out of our narrow visual range."

Bolt nodded "that same employer can also read binary as if it's human language, he's a literal know it all but what he knows and what he can say are two different things"

Serenity hummed "sounds like it could be frustrating to work for him especially if you're trying to solve a case and he already knows the answer"

Bolt said "eh he gives me hints when I ask for them so I just roll with what he can give me and take it from there."

"For an thousand year old spirit, you seem to have quite a modern American vocabulary." Barry muttered

Bolt said "I've learned the lingo of modern American society and applied my typical class rank to it so I could easily pass off as one of the locals should I blend into society."

"Or maybe pose as someone modern like a teen rock star." Saleme muttered

"Huh?" Bolt asked as he scratched his head

"Saleme…" Diana hissed

"What?" Saleme stated

"Think about it." Diana hissed "if Martin's suspect is really at his current location then how could he be here at the same time."

Saleme said "but what if he isn't how can we know without calling Martin right now."

Diana said "look it was a long shot anyway and this." She points at Bolt "pretty much proves that the Lightning Thief is more than a mortal."

Saleme said "but there's got to be a connection. I mean to have all seven cities have the same pattern and for there not to be a connection."

Bolt said "wait don't tell me you figured out that I'm chilling with Dusk right?"

"Are you?" Saleme stated

Bolt grinned "maybe."

Saleme said "and you've synced your crimes to their schedule."

Bolt grinned "I might have."

Diana said "do they even know about you."

Bolt said "not officially but you can say I am their biggest paranormal fan. I mean some of the stuff Jin sings about totally harmonize with my spirit." He blinked then looked at group with a look "don't tell me you guys sent a few Agents to harass him." He muttered

Diana said "not really harass but he and the rest of the band are being watched for paranormal activity."

Bolt growled "lay off will ya, Jin and the rest of the band are normal mortals with nothing to do with me."

Diana said "it's too late, the cover been forged and there's no back out of it until the case is over."

Bolt exhaled "you guys have to make things more difficult don't ya."

Barry said "I thought you said he has nothing to do with you."

Bolt said "yeah but that doesn't mean my employer isn't using Jin as well"

Saleme said "for what?"

Bolt said "just a little monitoring alright, nothing you guys need to be concerned about."

Barry said "I don't know, I say anything your employer does is our concern. So who are you monitoring?"

Bolt said "an average teenage female alright. From appearance she's normal but for some reason Jin has been told to monitor her."

Barry said "what's her name."

Bolt said "I don't know it okay, it's not my mission."

Barry hummed "right." He replied in a tone of disbelief

"It's the truth, I was told it's not my concern." Bolt stated "don't know her name, don't know why she's being monitored."

"Everyone on guard." Saito suddenly interrupted "we are approaching the containment cells."

The group entered into an area of jail cells however they were empty.

"They are empty." Barry stated "like I figured, with their powers and such demons would take the chance to escape containment."

Bolt said "any idea who was in lock up."

Saleme hummed as he opened his book "Spell of Sight, reveal to me all who should be in containment tonight

A shimmer occurred as his book flipped to various pages and earmarked them a total of six pages were marked

Saleme turned to the pages as he saw who the selected demons was and frowned "oh man…" He moaned

Barry said "who was it."

Saleme said "Three of them are the Beach Terrors, Shark, Tempest and Chaos."

Barry groaned "should have figured they fly the coop the minute they get a chance to," He muttered "anyone else?"

Saleme said "I've got two other low ranked demons with petty crimes, Zoey a Fairy and Rosalin a shapeshifter and one demon with high level crimes but his name and type are unknown. It's not in my book"

Saito frowned

Diana said "where do you think they could have gone, we didn't see them from this way."

"Maybe someone busted them out." Bolt muttered "and opened them a portal?"

"Security is tighter than that." Saleme replied "the minute something unauthorized occurs then an alert goes off."

Bolt hummed "unless someone disabled the alarms first or tricked them so that they wouldn't go off."

Saleme sighed and hung his head "that true."

Barry looked at the ground and pulled out his X-Watch and scanned the ground and a beeping occurred when a trail of slime was detected. "I've got slime and that spells Chaos. Shark and Tempest wouldn't go far from their leader especially if they want to escape"

Saleme perked up "which way did they go?"

Barry followed the trail until it turned to the right down a hallway "this way."

"Wait!" Diana called as she had a map out "that goes in the opposite direction of the main control area!"

Serenity said "huh then where does it go."

Diana worked with the map "it looks like to the main portal generator but the area should be sealed off with the emergency and the power being down"

Barry said "but if the system is reset and the power being restored that will unlock the doors to the generator and allow it to become active.

"We have to go after them before they can open a portal." Saleme stated

"Which means we'll have to split up." Barry stated "we have to stop the demons before the system is reset and we have to stop MOM or whoever at the console now from resetting it."

Bolt said "I know demons are a problem sometimes but shouldn't we focus as a team on regaining control over the containment systems and power. We can deal with the demons later. A few escaped demons isn't going to be that big of a deal."

Saleme whirled on Bolt "Not that big of a deal?!" He yelled "Do you know how much effort Barry and I put into catching these guys?"

"I can assume a lot since you did capture them." Bolt replied "and if they escape I'll volunteer some of my off time to catch them with you guys. Okay?"

Saleme scoffed "no deal. We're going to stop the demons now. Come on Barry." He head down the hall

Barry chuckled "Don't worry Saleme and I will handle it. We'll keep the demons at bay. You and the others work on getting the power and containment system reset."

Bolt said "alright. Good Luck"

Barry followed Saleme down the hall

Bolt exhaled as he rubbed his forehead "Sheesh, you would think he's got a thing against demons or something."

"He's a mage," Diana replied "demons and mages don't get along."

Bolt rolled his eyes "that's no excuse, that's just racism. Take it from a guy who's been around the block a thousand years. The only reason racism exist is because of fear of someone different than us. I know a few demons who are decent beings and could almost be called humans and on the flip side I've met a few humans who act so evil they could be called demons."

Saito hummed "as much as I like to discuss this further we have a mission to complete."

The group headed down the opposite hall


	6. Attack at the Center Part 3

The four soon arrived at the control area however instead of just running in Diana had the four stop just outside of it. She put her finger to her lips to signal silence then pointed at herself and Serenity then at the door to signal they would go first.

Bolt and Saito nodded

The two girls entered into the area and MOM was at the console working on it

"We are here MOM." Serenity called out calmly

"We?" MOM said in confusion then turned to see Diana and Serenity "oh Diana I didn't call for you."

"Jerry decided that it would be best to send both Serenity and I," Diana stated "one because Serenity doesn't know the layout of the center and two it's dangerous here with the demons running loose."

MOM hummed "I see. Very Smart."

Diana hummed "so is the control system having issues MOM?"

MOM hummed "yes, for some reason I can't access the files I need to reset it. I've been locked out of the system."

Serenity hummed "do you mind if I take a look at it. I think I can bypass it using my laptop."

MOM hummed as she nodded "go ahead that is what I called you for."

Serenity hummed and started setting up the laptop and she connected to the network working her computer magic to break into the network and got access. "I'm in."

MOM hummed "good." She pulled out a weapon "now back away from the computer."

Serenity gasped

Diana said "MOM!" She went for her watch but all of a sudden a pair of rope like vines appeared and caught her by the arms and legs "what?"

MOM laughed then spoke in a male voice "a little harder than I figured because he sent two agents but no matter as long as I got access, I can get what I came for, now back off from the computer Serenity Harkness or else." She commanded then a third vine snaked out

"Shock it to ya!" Bolt shouted as a bolt of electricity hit MOM who roared then shimmered as the vines vanished

Diana blinked as she could suddenly move again "huh?"

"No…" MOM growled then transformed into a young adult pale skinned guy with blue hair and a black outfit a device on his wrist sparking "my cover!" He looked at his device "ah damn it, you shorted it out"

Saito and Bolt came in with weapons drawn "Serenity, disconnect and put up your barrier" Saito commanded "we'll deal with this imposter."

Serenity hummed disconnected her computer then triggered her barrier locket causing a barrier to surround herself and her computer "Clear!" She shouted

Bolt hummed "you alright Diana."

Diana hummed "I'll be fine. What the hell was that?"

Bolt hummed then said "that device he's wearing generates holograms contained in fields of energy within an area allowing him to create anything in that range. The reason I was able to disable it was because I could see the images coming from a point of origin therefore I knew where to shoot at."

Saito hummed "advanced alien technology,"

The guy growled "so he sent more than just a pair of female agents. Well no matter, I'll deal with you all anyhow. He removed the device from his wrist then focused

The area started to shift as a fog covered the area reducing visibility by a bit

"What is this?" Diana said

"It's some sort of fog." Saito stated

"Heh, heh, heh, let's even up the odds shall we." The guy said as two more of him appeared

"What the?!" Bolt said "hey I'm seeing triple!"

The guy laughed "yes indeed you are." He replied "The device I wear makes my illusion materialize in a real form but shorting out the device that doesn't mean I still can't create them, they just ain't real."

Bolt said "well illusions are just mind games and I happen to be immune to mind games." He charged forward and attacked at the center guy but was surprised when he went right through him. "Huh?!"

The guy chuckled "you missed,"

Saito hummed "The fog, it's your cloak, whatever we see as long as we're in the fog is most likely a fake."

"Indeed…" A trident shot out of the fog horizontally which seemed to move the fog

Saito dodge rolled in a forward direction then came up and lashed his katana at an area behind the trident

"Urk!" the guy grunted as a shimmer occurred showing the guy for a moment with a slash across his arm with him holding the trident "how did you."

Saito chuckled "Logic," He stated simply "if the trident was fake I wouldn't be able to see it push aside the fog with its motion. That's the difference between real and fake. You can make the image of the trident and stab it at someone but if it is a fake, it will not push air out of its way to do the attack."

The guy growled then roared then several blades appeared out of the fog and stabbed Saito through and through then vanishing

"SAITO-SAN!" Serenity shrieked

Saito grunted then collapsed with blood pooling underneath

"Saito!" Diana screamed

Bolt grunted "you bastard!" He shouted as electricity surged "you will pay!" He let out a yell as powerful arcs of lightning shot out of his fingertips and electrocuted the guy.

The guy flinched as the electricity surged through him and when the lightning was let up he collapsed to the ground twitching

Bolt growled then looked at Saito and pulled out a card "Medic!" He called out as he threw the card

The card shined as a medic appeared summoned by magic contained within the card, "Critical patients detected," It stated "Initiating stabilization." The medic replied as healing energy surged around Saito and the guy and both started being healed. Saito's wounds closed up and within a few moments the energy stopped healing them

Saito and the guy were still knocked out

"Patients stabilized." The Medic reported "recommendation movement to recovery area for continued treatment, patient Saito is stabilized for the moment but medic has detected abnormal readings that require further attention beyond what I can do."

Bolt hummed "thanks Medic we'll make sure everything taken care off."

The medic hummed then vanished

Diana hummed "Serenity get the system back online we have to get a portal to the medical ward now."

"Right." Serenity replied "Saito-san please don't die." She muttered in Japanese as she typed rapidly

The guy grunted as he came too

Bolt growled then pointed a finger at the guy's forehead like it was a gun. "Stay down." He commanded

The guy groaned "what hit me…"

"About ten thousand volts." Bolt replied "you're under arrest by the center for critically injuring an agent."

"Critically injuring…" He muttered in confusion then looked to the side then grunted "no… my power it…" He grunted "my holo device."

"Shorted out…" Bolt replied "you're finished whoever you are."

"I'm Mukuro, please I'm an alien with the ability to create illusions; without my device I can't control the illusions in a time of stress."

The computer beeped as the lights came on and the various things started working

"All power is restored and containment fields are reactivated, power suppression fields on coming online now as are the portal generators." Serenity stated

"Blake to Diana, shut down the power to portal generators now!" Barry's voice came over the communicator

Diana said "Blake?"

"Shut down…" There was a thud then evil laughter was heard "that's for last time Blake," An rough male voice stated proudly

"Shark," A male voice grunted "come on let's go before they shut down the portal generator."

"Uh right coming bro."

"Blake come in." Diana stated then groaned and switched to a broadcast signal "Agent Diana Lombard to all available Center and Whoop Agents, we've had a containment breach in the Center, we have up to three agents down, several demons escaped and one suspect in custody."

"Diana this is Dean," A male voice reported over the communication "we're inside the Center and making our way to the containment area. Where are the fallen agents?"

"One in the containment control room and most likely two in the portal generator. We think the demons are in that area."

"Roger, we'll send teams to both areas just stay put"

Bolt hummed "it's getting a little crowded for my taste." He muttered. He looked at Diana "do you still need me around or can I get out before serious questions are asked."

Diana hummed "I would like it if you would answer some more questions Bolt but I won't hold you, you've done enough to warrant your escape if you want."

Bolt hummed then looked at Mukuro "if you guys get anything out of this guy, send me an e-mail alright."

Diana hummed "will do. We'll keep you in the loop"

Bolt hummed as he nodded

Serenity hummed "Thank you Bolt-san, for saving Saito-san life."

Bolt hummed as he showed a sincere smile "that's what I like to do." He gave a finger salute then clicked a device on his wrist "Steal you later." He vanished into a bolt of electricity.

Several Woohp and Center Agents came into the room led by a guy in a blue Whoop cat-suit. "Hey what was that?" The guy said as several agents went over to Saito to check him

Diana hummed "That was the Lightning Thief Dean, he doesn't do crowds but he pretty much allowed us to get the culprit." She looked at Mukuro

Mukuro exhaled "I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill someone, it was my powers..."

"Save it." Diana stated "be thankful Saito's stable."

Mukuro became silent but you could tell he was remorseful for his actions. He was handcuffed and taken away

Diana hummed "what about Blake and Speyers."

Dean clicked his communicator "Dean to Team Two did you find the other downed agents."

"Yes, Speyer's is going to need defrosting and Blake is beaten up, we're sending them both to the medical ward for recovery."

Diana sighed "three Agents down." She muttered "I hate field duty."

"Saito-san." Serenity moaned as she saw the agents open a portal to the medical ward and take Saito inside. Her eyes were wet

Diana hummed as she came over to comfort Serenity "he'll be alright Serenity."

Serenity sniffed "I wish I could have done more…"

Diana hummed "you and me both Serenity." She looked at the portal as it closed "you and me both."

Case Report 2 Continued

Serenity and I were checked out at the medical ward and debriefed by Jerry. The rescue team found MOM knocked out in a storage area. It seems that the suspect, Mukuro Rokudo, knocked her out and attempted to use her authorization to disable the security, get DNA samples of the demons, release them to keep any Agents that show up busy and get access to the computers and access files on various demons and search the database for information. It didn't seem related to our main case so Jerry told us to return to the house and continue working but it was hard not to think about the others. Barry and Saleme returned at about noon. We could tell because the air temperature dropped about 15 degrees and Saleme just went to the kitchen without a word grabbed a large bottle of alcohol and went up to his room and slammed the door. Barry talked with us for a few moments. He didn't blame us for what had happened with the demons but mentioned that we shouldn't talk about the subject anymore which was fine with me and then said if Martin asks about what happened warn him not to belittle Saleme about it. I said I would try to intercept Martin and update him about what happened. He should be arriving home in about an hour

Martin and the Spies entered into the house in a cheerful upbeat mood. Diana and Serenity were in a focused mood looking on Serenity's Laptop

"Hey Sis," Martin said cheerfully, "how the decoding coming along."

"It's coming." Diana replied in a monotone

Martin blinked at Diana's tone "hey Sis, what's up, you look like you've been through hell and back."

Diana exhaled "you can say that Martin."

Sam said "what happened."

Diana said "we had an attack at the Center. Someone knocked out MOM, broke out the demons and was attempting to break into the Center's mainframe"

"WHAT?!" Martin shouted "when?"

Diana said "about 9am when you were Undercover."

Martin said "I could have slipped away. Why did no one call me?"

"We thought we could handle it and did but…" Serenity started then she broke down into tears "Saito-san nearly died because of it."

"Saito nearly died?" Alex stated "Whoa."

"Where is he?" Sam asked

"I am right here." Saito's replied from the stairwell

Saito was coming down his steps light and calm like

"SAITO-SAN!" Serenity cried out in joy as she ran over to him and embraced him as tears flowed down her face

Saito took the embrace without much emotion but lightly held Serenity.

Serenity realized she had let her emotions get the best of her and let him go "I'm sorry Saito-san, I was just so worried"

"It is alright," Saito replied evenly "forgive me for upsetting you Serenity, I did not expect for his attack to actually materialize into actual weapons."

Martin said "who's attack."

Diana said "Let me tell you from the beginning Martin."

After about ten minutes of explaining Martin what had happened. Martin was stunned

"Damn…" Martin grunted as he learned the full story "now I just feel bad for not being there but Speyer and Blake shouldn't have split off to go chase demons especially that many. Where are they?"

"Upstairs, in Saleme's room," Diana replied "Saleme nursing a large bottle of alcohol. Blake's making sure that Saleme doesn't do anything stupid"

"He's being stupid thinking that the bottle will drown his troubles." Martin grumbled

"Don't go there Mystery." Barry stated as he came down with Saleme

"Yeah don't go there." Saleme echoed in a whiny tone. It was clear he was drunk

Martin made a face

"Martin please don't." Diana begged

Martin growled in annoyance then huffed "I should have been there," He muttered

"You were undercover." Saito replied "and actually on the mission we're supposed to be on. How did that go anyhow?"

Martin said "well we met the Manager of Dusk and we're all set to follow Jin Lin Thi around but I'm pretty sure that Jin Lin Thi isn't the Lightning Thief."

"But yet they are connected working for the same employer." Diana replied "Bolt admitted to us that Jin is monitoring someone, a teenage female."

Martin hummed "what for."

Diana shrugged her shoulders "he didn't know. He just said his employer is using Jin to monitor a teenage female."

Martin hummed "I wonder…"

Barry said "you got a theory Martin?"

Martin said "more like another possible connection. Jin monitoring a teenage female for the same employer that Bolt the Lightning Thief works for and a teenage female has just won Band Experience with Dusk being one of their band members getting the full experience which includes someone being in range of her, controlling her general location and more or less having her monitored without looking like a stalker Jin seemed surprised but knew the girl somewhat."

Alex said "yeah he met her at the hotel he's staying at and that her dad works at."

Barry said "and who is this girl?"

Sam said "I think her name was Rebecca White"

Clover said "but she went by a weird nickname, Rebe,"

Saleme said "Rebe? Who takes a nickname like that?"

Saito said "do you know who that is."

Sam shook her head "not really, the name comes off ordinary for the most part."

Clover said "and she looks like a girl who meek and shy but I think Jin has a crush on her and I can tell she's attracted to him."

Alex said "so why is Jin assigned to monitor her? Does she have a connection with Mr. X maybe?"

Saito hummed "perhaps we should do a background check on her."

Martin hummed "wouldn't hurt and if anything unusual shows up then we'll know but now I'm curious. What was Mukuro after and does he work for Mr. X?"

Diana hummed "well we're not sure if he works for Mr. X but Bolt was sent to the center because there was activities relating to Mr. X and Barry had a reveal that he had a vision saying that someone was talking about their boss but if we get anything out of Mukuro to forward that information to Bolt"

Martin hummed "You know let me call MOM, I want a crack at the suspect."

Case Report 2.5

Written By: Martin Mystery

Reference: Interview with Mukuro Rokudo

On a hunch that Mukuro was going to spill who he was working for based on Blake's revealed vision. I had him bought out of his cell and into the integration room.

Mukuro was sitting behind a table and MOM and Martin were on the other side of the table

Martin said "so you're an alien with illusion making powers and you've been here since you can remember"

Mukuro hummed as he nodded "yes, I'm not sure where my home planet is but I was found by my adoptive human parents after a meteor shower. They took me in and raised me as their own. They were good people but it became necessary for me to leave them and I turned to a life of crime using illusion to get what I needed to survive."

MOM said "so why did you attack the Center."

Mukuro hummed "I was given a job offer. I was to break into the Center, get DNA samples and find anything else that could be useful to my employer, Mr. Hawk."

Martin said "Mr. Hawk?"

Mukuro nodded "yes, that the name I was given as my contact when I asked for details on the job. Mr. Hawk said he was looking for medical files in particular"

MOM said "so DNA samples and Medical Files on demons."

Mukuro nodded "or anyone else I crossed and I collected quite a few samples which was removed when I was arrested"

MOM hummed "what would this Mr. Hawk want with DNA samples and medical files."

"No idea but he was paying a lot of money." Mukuro muttered "it would gotten me off the streets." He grunted "well containment here is better than the streets I guess. Boredom gonna kill me though…"

Martin hummed "maybe we can help you Mukuro if you help us."

"Yeah how?" Mukuro asked

Martin said "you meet with Mr. Hawk with what he requested, you get what's owed to you and we'll find out who he is." He looked at MOM "it's obviously someone who was once connected to the Center or something."

MOM hummed

Mukuro hummed "but then I get thrown back in lockup?"

"If all goes well." MOM replied "we may just put you on parole allowing you to keep your pay"

Mukuro hummed "Parole huh…" He hummed in thought "I keep the money, I stay out of jail and I can have a second chance to do something good with my life" He muttered then gained a smirk "so far I don't see a downside if you're straight with me."

Martin said "we're straight with you Mukuro."

Mukuro hummed "alright I'm in, what do you want me to do."

Martin pulled out his cellphone "call Mr. Hawk and arrange a face to face."

"He said to contact him by E-mail from the same place that I did before when I have the goods." Mukuro stated "He would reply within 30 minutes on a location to meet"

Martin hummed "good enough, where did you first send that e-mail."

Mukuro hummed "Central Library in Los Angeles, it's the city's main library."

Martin hummed "I know just who to send you with."

Case Report 2 Supplemental

Written By: Diana Lombard

With a plan in the works and a potential ally at our side we went to find out who Mr. Hawk and possibly who Mr. X is.


End file.
